elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Fire Creature Lore Brigid, the Great Elemental Goddess of Fire, has long been known as a volatile, dangerous spirit. She is a patron of the worked forge, and her violence is one of passion, not psychosis. She is a mothering soul, one who wishes to protect her brood of creations from the dangerous fighting, which is why she gives their frail bodies amazing destructive powers. -'Bill Door' Fire Creatures Ash Eater/Brimstone Eater In the constant skirmishing against her neighbors, The Goddess needed things moved, adjusted and manipulated on the material plane. One of the earliest known creatures of the Gods are the Ash eaters. Nothing is at all fancy about these denizens of the firey realm but Brigid required nothing fancy. She crafted them to survive in her harsh wake and they do. The development of brimstone eaters even took the goddess by surprise, as the single-minded task she gave them to amass that which she needed was taken to heart by the little workers and they began to do so even unconsciously. Fire Spirit/Fire Spectre Just as the Sparks dance about Eteru, so too do the spirits of Fire circle about Brigid in a flaming halo. Though longer lasting than even the strongest of Sparks and Ball Lightings, these Spirits where still quite fragile. Brigid began to give them the strength of a fire fed, and they began to become progressively larger, though they retained thier fragile shapes. It would be a long time before they became stronger, though Bochica gave a few solid plates of armor that strengthend their bodies. Lava Golem/Lava Destroyer As many people know, a Golem is a creature of crafted form, often animated by magic or by spiritual possesion. Brigid called upon Bochica, the Great Elemental God of Earth, to build her a form of surpassing strength, but which could withstand even her most imppressive blasts of firey heat. Hematite and even Steel, Golems simply melted, at which Bochica took an idea. Bochica had long courted Brigid, with some success, and thought to craft a Golem out of the perfect melding of thier two elements: lava. Thus did he carefully pull bits of his own domain into hers, until then very nearly overlapped completely. He used the now-molten rock to sculpt his creations, and presented them to Brigid. She was very delighted, and placed into them Fire Sprits, to animate them. Thus were the creatures the sealing point of the freindship that would later bloom between Brigid and Bochica. Crimson Dragon/Ruby Dragon Brigid, her patience worn to a sliver of its already naturally short length, tore the next Wyrm from Mercury out of the sky. She ripped its essence to peices, and rebuilt it enfused with her own. Its strength magnified enormously, she sent it back, now fully under her control. They began to breed more quickly than any other dragon species, some growing hardened ruby claws, but becoming more fragile in the process. Soon, they were feared as the ultimate predators, able to take down even the largest enemies with their razor-sharp claws and their unmistakably stunning speed. Although they were easier to kill than most dragons, their sheer power made them useful as Brigid's shock troop, dealing fast, huge damage against her enemies. Phoenix/Minor Phoenix Bored, Brigid wanted to make a new a addition to her army.But what to make this time she had already made 4 new species then she noticed a sleeping Ruby Dragon, she picked it up and gave it some of her own power at first nothing happend then just as went back to sleep it trasformed the emitting power woke up the entire army and Brigid, it's claws and feet disappeared it's tail and wings grew and the dragon itself burned when it ended it looked like flaming bird, then it displayed it's power by burning 10 fire spirits by mere touch, a Crimson Dragon lunged at the bird intent on having a snack, when it hit the bird the Phoenix turned into ash a few seconds later revied itself and cooked the dragon, stunned Brigid welcomed it to the army. o Comments Bill Door: would it be okay if I were to edit some of these stories? I like the basis and I think I could expand on them some. Sweenej: I was filling in gaps, if there is more to add, feel free. I'd rather the story be rich than comprised totally of my own words. :) That said, if I get an idea or two I might mark some of them up as well. Bill Door: cool! I look forward to assisting the writing process! Icybraker: Just some small edits here and there. :D InfraRed77: I don't really like the Pheonix story, it seems just kind of cliche and thoughtless to me. (A lot of typos in it, too) I won't just replace it myself, but if you'd like, here's an alternate story you could use. "Brigid quickly noticed that all of her creatures could die easily. She had dismissed the trait in exchange for power, but a new idea formed. Ash, as it is already powder, cannot be destroyed further. Brigid enchanted some ash with her own flames, and only flames. The flames and ash could very easily be dismantled, but because the Pheonix had no solid form, it would simply relight the previously dead ash and the Pheonix would be back. These were hard to create and bred slowly, and so she created Minor Pheonixes that would be weaker, but simpler." Category:Fan-made Lore